poohs_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Dawn of the Anacondrai Cultists
Dawn of the Anacondrai Cultists is a new movie and the sequel to Dawn of the Nindroids. Summary The heroes must stop Chen and find Jay once and for all. Scenes The Invitation *Opening/Mac and Borg talk about the others *Reuniting the heroes *Arriving at the Noodle House/Battling thugs/Discovering that Jay is alive *Garmadon speaks to Mac/Getting on the boat *Learning of the Tournament of Elements *Mac vs. Karlof/Clouse stops the fight *Arriving at Chen's Island/Clouse contacts Chen/An old enemy Only One Can Remain *Mac learns that Chen is a traitor/Enter Master Chen *Entering the suites/Mac meets Skylor *Garmadon threatens Clouse/The tournament begins/Mac defeats Karlof *A plan to find Jay and escape the island *Mac speaks to Skylor/Forming a plan *Infiltrating the island/Mac watches Skylor *Disguising as guards/Chen takes Karlof's power/Retreating *Encountering the Anacondrai Serpent/Escaping the serpent/Finding out Chen's true colors/Clouse discovers the impostors Versus *Jay trapped in a cell/Harumi questions her relations *Mac speaks to Shade/The tournament recommences *Neuro vs. Bolobo/Griffin Turner vs. Gravis *Mac vs. Ash/Clouse speaks with Chen/Seeking advice of the Overlord *Learning that Chen changes the brackets *Asking Neuro for help/Mac reveals Chen's true colors *Clouse suspects Neuro for helping the heroes *Neuro speaks to Mac/Lloyd mercilessly fights Mac/Jay escapes *Clouse captures Jay/Mac wins *Harumi learns the location of the heroes Ninja Roll *Skylor vs. Jacob *Clouse forces Lloyd to work *The heroes learn of the Master of Form *The roller skate race begins *Lloyd discovers that Jay's alive Spy for a Spy *At Chen's dining room/Mac enjoys the food *Clouse warns Chen/Chen breaks up the alliance *Skylor speaks to Mac *Trying to find out the spy *The Overlord resurrects his fallen warriors *Chen sends his guards to find the source of the noise *The alliance crumbles/Nya escapes Clouse *Skylor reports to her father Spellbound *On a plane/Everyone falls from the skies/Mac controls his fear *Garmadon's story *Mac finds Skylor/Clouse reports to Chen *The Overlord arrives/Clouse captures Shade *The Overlord imprisons Pale Man *Mac discovers Skylor's true colors/Mac vs. Chen The Forgotten Element *Chen steals the elements/Skylor persuades her father *Enter Kapau and Chope/The plan *A tour/Chen reveals Mac's origins *Infiltrating the temple/Garmadon vs. Clouse *Twilight encounters the Anacondrai Serpent *Mac reveals his intentions/Twilight vs. Chen *Chen reveals his mystery associate/The Overlord enters/Mac convinces Skylor *Lloyd and Jay's plan to escape *The ceremony begins/The Overlord regains physical form *Skylor betrays her father *The final duel/The Staff's power corrupts Mac/Lloyd's team arrives and saves everyone The Day of the Dragon *Destroying any way off Chen's Island/Mac speaks to Kai *Kapau and Chope's talk/Clouse vows his revenge *Master Chen speaks to Skylor/The heroes learn of Chen's plan *Splitting up to find Skylor *Chen chases Skylor/Skylor finds Mac *Mac and Skylor captured!/Garmadon vs. Clouse *The Anacondrai Curse begins *Battle against the cultists/Learning of Jay's Dragon Power The Greatest Fear of All *Arriving at Ninjago City/Chen learns of the temporary effects *At the Samurai X Cave/Arriving at Kryptarium Prison/Recruiting the Galactic Ninjas *Venoma's plan to defeat the Anacondrai/Assault on Kryptarium/Escaping with the Galactic Ninjas *The Galactic Ninjas captured!/Chen succeeds *Splitting up/Chen attacks/The heroes' failure The Corridor of Elders *At the Bounty/Chen mocks Garmadon *The Galactic Ninjas escape/Rygore's plan *Regrouping at the Samurai X Cave/The plan to stop the Anacondrai/Recruiting everyone *The Final Confrontation/The Galactic Ninjas' plan *Lloyd's flashbacks/The ultimate sacrifice/Arcturus thanks Mac *Mac kisses Skylor/Mac's speech/Ending